


Remus lost in the mindscape

by Neko_Lover88



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Sides (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Issues, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Abandonment Issues, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Strong Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), Tall Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Lover88/pseuds/Neko_Lover88
Summary: What if after Janus gets accepted Remus gets abandoned by everyone except for his partner Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 30





	Remus lost in the mindscape

Virgil popped up into his spot in Thomas's living room and looked around at his fellow sides. They were arguing about something basic once again, maybe the new boy Thomas was interested in or a topic has friends had mentioned lately that Virgil had insisted was an actual problem, Remus was peeking over the back of the television after being dragged from the Dark Side by Romans' summon, being pulled along as a part of Creativity. He looked to be trying to stay out of sight, attempting to avoid another fight about him being present. Lately, even Janus was protesting any input from Remus in the near everyday problems, then again, all sides baring Virgil banished him onsight these days. "Ah Virgil, so nice of you to finally show up," Janus drawled, curled up in his beanbag near the couch. "Ah Deceit, so nice to be noticed by the traitor once again," Virgil snarked back. Virgil saw Remus freeze, as all the sides around the room stopped to stare, even Thomas, who was close to tears from all the shouting and conflict, had looked to Virgil in confused shock.

" Excuse me Emo Nightmare, but who exactly is the traitor here?" Roman sassed. Remus poked his head up a little more, wondering where Virgil was going with his verbal attack. By this point, Janus had risen from his spot, starting towards the normally quiet and anxious side. "And who are you to call me a traitor, Paranoia," Janus hissed viciously. At this everyone froze, knowing Virgil hated being called by his base function, Remus slowly crawled out from behind the television, coming to stand next to Virgil on the stairs. "Oh, Deceit, for someone whose entire acceptance is based on your self-preservation, you don't really watch what you say or promise," Virgil snarled back. Remus placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder trying to calm the others fury as small signs of his animalistic characteristics started to show, multiple voices raised in protest to his appearance. "What are you doing here, Remus?" Patton spat, surprising Thomas with the amount of venom coming from his Dad side.

"Oh-, well-, actually...... Patton- I mean Morality- um... I was waiting on Virgil-I mean Anxiety to come out and fix this before I was going to ask him for some help with something." Remus stuttered and stumbled through his explanation, everyone else watched in shock as the side they all hated, cringed and tried to hide behind Virgil, the dark side pale and breathing unsteady, they all thought Patton would calm down and apologise for being so harsh. "And why would Virgil want anything to do with you, after all, you aren't really a side, you belong in the Subconscious with Emile and Remy," the light sides stared in shock and disgust as Patton attempted to advance on the two dark sides on the stairs, hatred painted on his face, Remus backed up the stairs quickly, muttering apologies, for being in the room and for daring to think anyone would want to spend time with him. "Whoa, there Padre, don't you think you are being a little bit harsh on the guy, don't get me wrong, I don't want him here either but he should still be able to talk to some of us," Roman protested, worried as he had never seen Remus act like this. Thomas looked on in horror as Patton spun around and snarled at the Prince, giving Remus enough time to duck out, disappearing from the room.

Virgil was now glaring at the remaining light sides and dark side in the room, his corner darkening as his eyeshadow deepened. "This is exactly what I mean, Janus when was the last time you saw Remus be _Remus_ , Roman when was the last time he asked you to go adventuring with him, Logan what happened to your late-night experiments, Patton you were always cruel to him so I won't even bother with you, but Thomas," Virgil stressed, his Tempest Tongue causing his voice to echo around the room and overwhelm the victims of his rant. Thomas looked up to Virgil in fear, wondering about all the things Virgil had already brought up and if he was worse then them all. "When was the last time you heard any of his contributions and didn't just push them down." This drowned them all in guilt, except for Patton who just continued to glare. "The only way Remus can leave the Dark Side is with a summons from Thomas, either his own or Romans', and he has the ability to summon and conjure, let's not mention the glitching and depression-" Virgil hissed, cut off by Roman paling, gasping and starting to duck down after his twin.

"NO Roman, you don't get to go after him now and try and fix this, not after villainizing him to the point that not even Janus will talk to him, and not abandon him like he promised he never would." Virgil was furious, spitting his words around his fangs and venom that had finally appeared. Janus also paled, flinching when he realised his abandonment had likely caused Remus to fall deeper into his depression. "Now you will all fix your attitudes towards him or I will throw you into the Void myself." With that Virgil spun, about to follow after his partner, when a remark from Patton caused to freeze, beginning to shake as his spider legs burst from his back as his fury reached an all-time high. "And why exactly do you care, Mental Illness." Patton's fury of Remus being near his claimed family still high enough that he didn't care who he insulting. " Because he's my Partner and I am done trying to make him stay while you all drive him out." With that Virgil spun back around hissing as his legs twitched and he drew up to his full height and ducked out, sinking out of the room. With Patton still raging and Thomas drowning in guilt, the other sides left in the room started to think about when things had changed between them and the trash racoon they called Remus. 


End file.
